xBossxKinziex Fan-Fiction
by Chessemagusta
Summary: Just a Fanfiction about The Boss from Saints Row The Third And Kinzie


**Saints Row The Third Fanfic.**

**(Kinzie KensingtonxBoss.)**

**A/N:This is my first ****EVER**** fanfic hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Saints Row The Third.**

**Details:**

**Boss:His real name is Jason Andrew Sligh (nobody know that execpt Kinzie.)He looks like:He has brown Anime hair Hispanic 2**

**skin color,quiet muscluar,scar across the he wears:Casual wear:Kabana polo white with black trimming,light brown skinnies(Skinnie jeans),white and grey wear:Stylish coat and vest dark grey jacket,light grey jacket thingy underneath the jacket and whit polo underneath all that,**

**black european model pants,black hightops.**

**xKinziexBossx**

**Fan fiction****.**

_**It was a normal night in Stellport with STAG,Moring star,Luchadors and the Deckers gone it was quiet peaceful there was the occasional break in and shooting nothing the Saints cant had been 2 months since the Boss and Shaundi had broken left the Boss for Pierce man was he pissed(the boss.) Anyways that Boss was driving back from Safewood crib on his Estrada (It was black trim and blue and orange just to let you know)''Fuck''the Boss thought to himself.''I forgot my phone''!As he rushed back to the crib memories started flooding his mind about the breakup between Shaundi and he snapped out of his little daydream to notice he was heading right towards a truck.''FUCK''he he tryied to drift past the truck the back tire blew out ''Great Just what I need''he thought to just made it past the truck but his tire was fucked.''Looks like Im walkin''.As he said that he walked over to the driver of the truck and apologize for almost crashing into the side of the truck.''Yeah thats ok mate looks like ya bike is in a bit of a fucked up state''the trucky said ''Yeah''the Boss said while looking at the bike.''Listen mate just cause my daughter loves Gangstas in Space if you can sigh a piece of paper I can give ya a lift''he said.''Yeah no problem''.Back at the Safewood crib.''Looks like Jason left his phone here'' Kinzie said looking at his phone.''Maybe just one look wont hurt''she said as she looked at his Iphone a she pushed the home button *DING* The Elevator door rang.''Thank fuck thats over''the Boss said.''Oh hi Jason''Kinzie said putting his phone down without him noticing.''Oh hi Kinz I thought you left ages ago''the Boss said questioning?''Oh I just forgot my jacket''She said as she picked up her new fleaur de saints jacket.''Oh ok''the Boss said with a slight bit of sadness in his voice.''I should be going see ya Boss''Kinzie said heading for the elevator doors.''No Wait''The boss said as he blocked the path to the hair on his face his scent (Lynx Afirca.)''What what is it''Kinzie said looking at her feet.''Please stay Kinz I havent been the same ever since Shaundi left me but whenever Im around you I-I..''He said almost about to is most unusaul for the boss he nerver crys Kinzie thought to herself.''And now Let Her Go Bye passenger''(A/N:I do not own Passenger or the song.)The radio said.''Boss what is it''Kinzie said softly looking up at the boss.''Kinzie did you ever like, like Matt Miller?''The boss asked.''What what no why would i like him pfffft''Kinzie said blushing at bit.''You did didnt you?Everyone In the Saints have found love but oh no the leader can't''He said sitting down on the couch crying into his hands.''Jas-''''No Kinzie I-I''The Boss said crying.*DING*''Hahaha love you''Shaundi and Pierce said coming into the crib then to see the Boss and Kinzie on the Boss crying.''See told you''the Boss said the Kinzie before storming out of the crib.''God whats his problem''Pierce said.''You dont get do you'' Kinzie said rolling her eyes going after the boss.''I love pffft who need love''the Boss said taking Shaundi's purple Torch.''Because were the Perfect two''the car radio said''Fuck this shit I'm not listening to this shit''the Boss said before changing it to Cant Hold Us By Macklemore (I DO NOT OWN THE SONG)''Return to mac''the Boss said singing the song.''Pick Up the fucking phone''The Bosses phone ringtone went off.''Fuck now what''The boss said turning the radio down.**_

**Hope you guys enjoyed it more will be up later please reveiw!**


End file.
